Reality Maken
by Qwaiser-Izanagi
Summary: Sabes que es un Reality Marble Takeru? Emiya Shirou le pregunta a un Takeru que no podia expresar con palabras lo que tenia en frente. Un crossover que ya tenia en mente, espero les guste. TakeruOC/HAREM. M por futuros lemmons


Ni Fate/StayNight y Maken-ki me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, excepto los personajes fumados que su servidor invente.

Aquí Qwaser-Izanagi publicando el prólogo de su primera historia, como verán es un Crossover de Fate/Maken-ki, la idea ya rondaba por mi mente así que la plasme.

Espero sea de su agrado, esta historia ocurre bastantes años después de los sucesos en Fate/HollowAtaraxia y ya verán porque.

En cuanto al prota pues decidí hacer a Takeru hijo de Shirou, cuando vi el manga/anime de Maken-ki no pude evitar cierta similitud con Shirou, no al 100% aclaro ya que sabemos que Takeru es un pervert y no tan princeso pero tiene una chispa de Shirou. Al final del prólogo habrán más aclaraciones.

Son bienvenidas las sugerencias y avisos, claro nada de mentar madres por favor XD.

-Comentarios normales-

-"Pensamientos"-

Ahora bien empecemos.

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

Ciudad Fuyuki.

Nos encontramos en una residencia al muy estilo japonés clásico, más exactos en Miyama donde se puede escuchar el sonido de shinais chocando entre si y a un joven castaño entrenando con una chica rubia dentro de un dojo.

-HAAAAA!- El chico castaño se abalanza ante la rubia para dar una estocada pero esta lo detiene con cierta rudeza.

-Hmph, es lo mejor que tienes enano? – La rubia hace retroceder al castaño y con fiereza lo ataca pero este ni se inmuta.

- Claro que no neesan, apenas estoy calentando- El castaño arremete contra la rubia y el choque de shinais sigue, su estilo algo ortodoxo pero eficiente hace retroceder a la rubia.

- Me alegra ver que has mejorado enano, pero esto tiene que terminar-

- Lo mismo digo neesan y no pienso perder- El castaño en un último ataque se lanza contra la rubia, la cual lo estaba esperando.

- Lento! Esto se acabó! HAAAA! Pero que!? – La rubia había pensado como detener el simple ataque de su hermano menor pero lo siguiente que paso jamás se le hubiera ocurrido.

- Trace On! – Fueron las palabras del castaño, con las cuales materializo otro shinai – Te confiaste neesan, es mi victoria, HAAAAA! – El castaño en un par de movimientos arremetió contra la rubia, proclamando así su victoria.

- Ugh! Tengo que admitirlo enano, pero has mejorado bastante, puedo dejarte ir tranquila- Fueron las palabras de la derrotada rubia.

- Gracias, pero no hubiera sido sin tu riguroso entrenamiento Mordred-neesan – Palabras del castaño mientras ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse.

- Para nada Takeru, han sido tu determinación y obstinación las cuales han hecho que mejoraras, incluso me sorprendiste con el uso de la proyección, nuestro padre sabe sobre eso? – Le pregunta la ojiverde a Takeru.

- No, para nada, sabes que el a duras apenas me deja entrenar contigo y ni hablar sobre la proyección, solo me deja estudiar algo de magia gracias a mi madre, ya ves lo orgullosa y vanidosa que es, para ella es imperdonable que su linaje se aleje de la magia –

- Aunque sabes neesan, acá entre nos, el estilo de magia de mi madre es muy aburrido y anticuado, las clases que me da son un martirio, en cambio la proyección y reforzamiento son más versátiles, por algo soy más a fin a la estilo de mi padre, pero el no quiso enseñarme – Esto último lo dice el castaño suspirando

- Jajajaja a mí no me engañas enano, se ve que has estado entrenando en secreto en tu magia de proyección y reforzamiento, lo intuí y lo sentí en nuestro duelo, tu proyección fue rápida y concisa, nada de un novato – Lo cual sorprendió un poco a Takeru.

- Veo que no te puedo engañar neesan –

- Claro que no enano, pero bueno, de lo tranquila que estaba lo estoy aún más, no tendrás ningún problema en Tenbi –

- Jajá eso espero neesan- "Es verdad, pronto partiré a la Academia Tenbi, en un principio mi madre quería que fuera a la academia que asistió y mi padre quería que fuera a Homurahara, pero siendo sincero, ninguna de las dos se me hizo atractiva, no tenía idea donde seguir mis estudios, hasta que recibí un correo de parte de mi amiga de la infancia Haruko Amaya, en el cual explicaba que Tenbi se iba a volver mixta, por lo que investigue más sobre esta academia, me sorprendió el balance entre batallas/magia/vidaescolar que se lleva a cabo en dicha academia, solo tuve que sentar bien mis bases y dialogo con lo que mis padres no se negaron a dejarme ir"

- Además estará tu novia la pechugona jeje- Esto sonroja a Takeru a mas no poder

- Que no es mi novia, Haru cha…. Haruko san es solo mi amiga y no le digas pechugona!-

- Joooo con que Haru chan ehh! Pillín, cuando es la boda? No me vayan a ser tía tan joven ehh, usa protección, no te vayas a alocar como nuestros padres y que tiene, esta pechugona la desgraciada – Esto último lo dijo con sarna la ojiverde

- Neesan que cosas dices! –

-Etoooo, disculpen Takeru niisama, Mordred neesama la comida esta lista- Ambos voltean a ver a la persona de dulce voz.

-Tsubaki chan cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? – Pregunto el castaño alarmado

- Etooo desde lo de pechugona niisama- Diciendo esto una Tsubaki sonrojada.

- "Uff menos mal"- Es lo que pensó Takeru ya que si sus padres y demás familia se enteraran lo de su entrenamiento secreto no lo dejarían ir a Tenbi.

- Perdón Tsubaki, vamos enano que tengo hambre-

- Y cuando no? –

- Que dijiste crabrón? – Fulminándolo con la mirada

- Que yo también tengo hambre jeje- "Mi hermana es genial y todo pero en cuanto a comida se refiere parece Jabba the Hut, no tiene llenadera como su madre"

- Vamos Tsubaki chan, neesan – Y los tres se fueron al comedor donde los demás miembros de la familia esperaban

Takeru P.O.V

Al llegar al comedor fuimos recibidos por nuestro padre, el cual llevaba un mandil con la leyenda "Kiss the cook", regalo por parte de la menor de mis hermanas.

-Siéntense chicos- Fueron las palabras de nuestro padre

- Si – Respondimos lo tres

Ya sentado me puse a observar a mi alrededor, a mi lado izquierdo esta Tsubaki chan, a mi izquierdo Mordred neesan, en frente de mi la pequeña Crisa chan, la cual me sonreía tiernamente.

-Te tardaste onii chan-

-Perdón Crisa chan- Ella es la menor de mis hermanas

- Veo que se tardaron, que tal el entrenamiento chicos?- Fue la pregunta de la madre de neesan.

- Todo bien madre-

- Muy bien Saber san, neesan es buena maestra, algo violenta pero buena- Fue mi respuesta

- Me alegra, no hay nada más importante para un caballero que el ser constante y determinado, estoy orgullosa de ustedes- Esto lo decía Saber san mientras nos dedicaba una hermosa y radiante sonrisa, no por nada tiene gran carisma.

- Pero también deben de tener cuidado y no lastimarse chicos- Esto lo dijo la madre de Tsubaki chan.

- Claro que no tía Sakura, se verá algo ortodoxo nuestro entrenamiento pero siempre estamos al tanto de nuestra seguridad, no es así neesan?- Volteé a ver a neesan.

- Mmm? A phi – No me sorprendí al ver a neesan responderme con la boca llena devorando lo que parece ser una costilla de puerco.

- Mordred que te eh dicho de tus modales en la mesa! – Fue la queja de Saber san

- Que coma y beba como vikingo! – Fue la respuesta de neesan

- MORDRED!- Atrás de Saber san apareció la silueta de Saber Lion, lo cual por más raro que parezca nos parece aterradora a todos! Sin excepción

- Es solo una broma madre, mira, ya me limpie, tu tranqui tronco-

- Más te vale –

- Siempre pasa algo interesante por más raro que sea cuando estamos todos en el comedor- Fueron las palabras de la madre de Crisa chan.

-Sin duda alguna Rider san, pero es lo que hace especial a nuestra familia, no lo cree?-

-Así es Takeru- Me respondió Rider san con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ara, así que soy la última en llegar – Todos volteamos al escuchar eso

- Parece ser madre, que te tomo tanto tiempo? – Fue mi pregunta

- Pues asuntos de la Clock Tower, requieren mis servicios para ser tutor de la clase S-

- Y que respondiste? – Aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Que mis servicios son caros y que solo aceptaría que me pagaran con rubíes, muchos rubíes uhuhuhuhu- Todos la observamos con una gota en la cabeza

- Ya me lo imaginaba madre-

- Pero bueno hijo, ya listo para tu aventura en Tenbi?- Pregunto mi madre

- Así es madre, aunque será raro no verlos por un tiempo-

- Awww el enano se puso sentimental-

- Yo también te voy a extrañar neesan- Le conteste de forma sincera y con una sonrisa a neesan.

- Baka- Neesan desvió la mirada, sonrojada y pude notar tristeza en su semblante

- Me alegra hijo, pon en alto el nombre de los Tohsaka y el de tu padre, más el de los Tohsaka claro esta uhuhuhu-

- Claro madre, no te defraudare y tampoco a ti padre- Volteé a ver a mi padre

- Lo se hijo, lo sé- Me contesto mi padre con una sonrisa

Así sin más la comida se llevó a cabo podría decirse de forma tranquila. Al terminar, mi padre me llamo.

-Takeru acompáñame al almacén-

- Si padre- Sin más seguí a mi padre al almacén

No tardamos en llegar y al cerrar la puerta mi padre hablo.

-Takeru, sé que has estado entrenando en secreto tu magia de proyección y fortalecimiento-

-Quien te dijo padre?- Me sorprendió lo que dijo mi padre, como se enteró?

-Issei-

- El tío Issei? Ya veo, así que rompió su promesa de no contarte- Me sentí decepcionado por parte del tío Issei, aunque no es mi verdadero tío lo considero como tal y me duele que me haya traicionado.

-Espera Takeru, me lo dijo estando ebrio, recuerdas cuando no volví en tres días?-

-Mmm ya veo así que fue esa ves que te fuiste de juerga con el tío Issei y Kuzuki san supongo, jajaja que incluso Gilgamesh se unió a ustedes, aún recuerdo la buena tanda de golpes y regaños que recibiste por parte de mi madre y las demás, lo bueno que no los acompañe.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, estábamos mal muy mal, incluso empeñamos la Enuma Enish de Gilgamesh cuando se nos acabó el dinero para alcohol y no se emputo por que la empeñamos sino por lo que nos dieron por ella-

-Como que dinero para alcohol? Que no se supone que Gilgamesh tiene una cava infinita en su Gate of Babylon?- Le pregunte escéptico a mi padre

- Tenía hijo, tenía jeje-

- Ay padre, bueno entonces ya que sabes mi secreto cual es mi castigo?- Fue lo único que le pude decir a mi padre

- Ninguno- Fue su respuesta.

-QUE!?-

- Yo a tu edad hice lo mismo, incluso te lo habrá dicho tu madre, aunque me dijeran que no lo hiciera, yo lo hacía por muy estúpido y peligroso que fuera, por lo que me siento orgulloso de que hayas salido más parecido a mí que a tu madre, bueno en lo orgulloso estas al mismo nivel que tu madre, eres un Tohsaka después de todo- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa

- Así que te voy a enseñar algo genial esta semana antes de que partas a tu aventura hijo mío-

- Y que es padre?-

-ESTO! –

- QUE CARAJOS!?-

Fue lo único que pude decir, ya que me quede boquiabierto a lo que pude presenciar, la habitación del almacén quedo atrás, solo estábamos mi padre y yo en un campo lleno de espadas majestuosas, un ambiente rojizo cubría el lugar y el sonido de engranes moviéndose era lo que escuchaba, será lo que estoy pensando? Si es así espero no estar soñando, en verdad mi padre es increíble y lo corrobore cuando me dijo:

-Takeru, sabes lo que es un Reality Marble?-

Una sonrisa cubrió mi rostro

Fin P.O.V

_Una semana después_

Nuestro prota se encuentra guardando lo último de sus cosas para partir, la semana de entrenamiento de Takeru con su padre paso rápido, aprendió demasiado, todo lo que había aprendido por su cuenta era solo una introducción al mundo que le mostro Shirou, antes respetaba a su padre pero ahora lo idolatraba.

Con determinación en sus ojos y con la resolución de convertirse en alguien tan genial como su padre, Takeru salió de su cuarto hacia la salida donde un taxi lo estaba esperando para llevarlo a la estación de tren.

Toda su familia lo estaba esperando en la gran puerta.

-Muy bien familia, es hora de partir- Palabras del castaño

-Pórtate bien enano y pártele su madre al que te eche bronca- Palabras sabias de la ojiverde

-MORDRED! Ese lenguaje! Que hare contigo, ahh bueno, Takeru, éxito en esta travesía y siempre sigue el camino de la espada que hayas decidido como buen caballero-

- Gracias Saber san no te decepcionare-

- Takeru siempre mantén la frente en alto y sigue tus ideales, siempre se tú mismo, se el gentil y noble Takeru que conozco-

- Claro que si Rider san, gracias-

- Vamos Crisa, despídete de Takeru- Una pequeña Crisa se ocultaba atrás de la pierna de Rider

- Me voy Crisa chan, te portaras bien en lo que no estoy verdad?-

- NO!-

-Eh pero Crisa cha…-

-NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS ONIICHAN!- Crisa se aparta de su madre y llorando corre a abrazar a Takeru derribándolo

- Perdón Crisa chan pero es una decisión importante para tu oniichan, además no estarás sola, están Mordred neesan y Tsubaki chan, te prometo que en cuanto este de vacaciones regresare inmediatamente a la casa y jugaremos a lo que tú quieras- Esto lo decía el castaño mientras acariciaba y abrazaba a la pequeña

- Lo prometes?-

- Lo prometo, como podría mentirle a mi querida Crisa chan-

- Esta bien- La pequeña se aparta del castaño y deja que se levante

- Ya ves Crisa, Takeru regresara, ya estas más tranquila mi pequeña?- Rider levanta y abraza a su hija

- Si mami –

Después de la tierna escena siguen las despedidas

-Takeru kun, come siempre a tus horas, balancea la comida y no te excedas con la comida chatarra, siempre descansa bien, es importante el descanso en la noche para un estudiante y por sobretodo cuídate mucho, sé que eres como sempai y me preocupa que te metas en problemas- De una forma maternal fue la despedida de Sakura

- No te preocupes tía Sakura, pero si hay problemas y puedo ayudar a los demás no me podre contener, como tú dices, soy igual a mi padre- Takeru contesta sonriendo

- Niisama yo tampoco quiero que te vayas pero sé que es por tu bien, así que te deseo lo mejor, cuídate mucho y ten- Tsubaki le entrega una pequeña caja al castaño.

-Muchas gracias Tsubaki chan, pero no tengo nada que darte, habrá algo que quieras?-

-Etoo niisama podrías darme un beso- Esto último lo dijo como un susurro

- Perdón, no te escuche-

- Que me invites un pastel de queso- Lo dijo avergonzada la pobre Tsubaki

-Está bien, cuando venga de vacaciones saldremos los dos, te lo prometo Tsubaki chan- En esto último se acerca a Tsubaki y le besa la mejilla haciendo que se pusiera más roja que la manta de Archer y se desmayase la pobre.

- Aguanta Tsubaki chan!-

- Ay hija tanto te pareces a mí, no te preocupes Takeru kun yo me encargo- Decía Sakura sosteniendo a su hija

-Está bien tía-

- Bueno, padre, madre, ya me voy-

- Siempre mantente en pie y sigue adelante hijo, cuando tengas dudas, no te apresures y medita, todo tiene solución- Shirou le dice orgulloso a su hijo

- Así lo hare padre-

- Takeru!-

- Si, madre!?- El castaño se sorprendente al ver que su madre lo abraza de manera sobreprotectora

- Mi pequeño está dejando el nido, me dije que no lloraría pero no puedo, te voy a extrañar demasiado hijo- Una Rin tratando de contener su llanto

- Tranquila madre, no es como si me fuera a casar, solo es la escuela y está a un día de aquí, además cuando sea la visita de padres nos veremos antes de vacaciones- Takeru trataba de tranquilizar a su madre.

- Esta bien hijo, pero antes de que te vayas toma esto- Rin le da una caja de preservativos a Takeru.

- Madre y esto?-

-No quiero ser abuela tan rápido, así que usa protección, nunca se sabe cuándo los vayas a necesitar y más al ser el hijo de este- Señalando a su esposo.

- En eso tiene razón tu madre hijo-

- En serio? Tú también padre?- No le quedo más de otra al castaño que guardar los preservativos en su mochila.

- Quien sabe hijo, puede que un harem zukulemto como el mío te esté esperando- Esto le dice con un pulgar arriba.

- Bueno ya que, mi familia esta reloca, ya me voy, adiós a todos-

-Adiós-

Takeru se sube al taxi y se despide con una mano de su familia, esta es la aventura de Tohsaka Takeru en la Academia Tenbi. Y como dijo Shirou, le espera un harem zukulemto.

Fin del prologo

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el prólogo, que les pareció, bueno, malo, regular. Espero sus recomendaciones y avisos.<p>

En cuanto aclaraciones seria que Takeru tiene el apellido Tohsaka, esto se explicara en la historia, su personalidad será OC con respecto a su contraparte del manga/anime, tampoco será OP, se irá desarrollando conforme avance la historia, no mostrara sus mejores cartas desde un principio, muy al estilo Servant, su estilo será como el de Archer, mezclare el Archer de Stay Night, de UBW y el de Extra, espero les guste.

En cuanto a los demás personajes, pues Mordred es la misma que conocemos del Nasuverso, Tsubaki tiene la apariencia de Sakura del Fate/Extra aunque más exuberante, al puro estilo Maken-ki, Crisa tiene la apariencia de Alice del Fate/Extra pero con el pelo suelto al estilo Rider.

Y tengo como encajar a Haruko y a Inaho en el pasado de Takeru, mas a Inaho chan, le tengo algo especial a ella y espero les guste, claro si quieren que siga la historia.

Por último, Takeru tendrá HAREM ZUKULEMTO, no por nada es el hijo de Emiya Shirou.


End file.
